


Nyahahaha

by guava



Series: Dan Kuroto is Hanaya Taiga's Fluffy Sex Kitten [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Catboys & Catgirls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: Pinning Kuroto down on the examination table, Taiga said, "No way am I going to touch your prickly dick.""Oh, Taiga," Kuroto raised his legs to wrap them around Taiga's waist, "Don't be so...prickly."Encaged by Kuroto's legs, Taiga could only look at him and fume.With his usual attention to detail, Kuroto also endowed himself with this feline feature. He didn't see what's all Taiga's fuss about, when the barbs weren't going in him.He raised his point and added, "Don't you have even a bit of scientific curiosity?"Taiga pondered for a second."Wait here," he said at the end of the second, unwinding Kuroto's legs to go somewhere, presumably to fetch the lube.Kuroto didn't miss Taiga's light caress on his calf; he twitched his tail in glee.





	Nyahahaha

Taiga's gardening gloves came in handy in jacking off Kuroto's prickly dick. Once he had made Kuroto come, the barbs vanished under his touch, along with Kuroto's other cat features (which Taiga was emphatically NOT into). In the midst of Kuroto's cries of pleasure, a familiar computerized voice announced, 'GAME CLEAR.'


End file.
